Spectacularious
by InsaniumArtisan
Summary: When the boys headed into highschool, all they wanted was to each live their own lives. Eddy wanted an honest living, making money away from scams. Edd wanted to study hard and graduate, maybe as valedictorian. And Ed? Well, maybe some things don't change. But not everything goes according to plan; especially not in Peach Creek. (OC-Centric '100 Theme Challenge'/EddyXOC)
1. Summary and Table of Contents

**Author's Note:** This is a theme challenge I'm using to help work on a fan character of mine. Obviously, the fandom is EENE. The setting is highschool, and the plot is below, following the ToC.

The writings may vary from drabbles to one-shots. I will state whether one is connected to the other.

Thanks for taking the time to read this introduction, and please feel free to leave reviews/thoughts/criticism.

- InsaniumArtisan

* * *

**Table of Contents**

_**1. Name**_

_**2. Family**_

_**3. Rival**_

_**4. Friend**_

_**5. Betrayal**_

_**6. Cat**_

_**7. Sky**_

_**8. New**_

_**9. Cold**_

_**10. Gone**_

_**11. Welcome**_

_**12. Heat**_

_**13. Luck**_

_**14. Hate**_

_**15. Love**_

_**16. Addiction**_

_**17. Color**_

_**18. Secret**_

_**19. Star**_

_**20. Planet**_

_**21. Voice**_

_**22. Reflection**_

_**23. Rainbow**_

_**24. School**_

_**25. Memory**_

_**26. Joy**_

_**27. Pain**_

_**28. Soda**_

_**29. Dog**_

_**30. Robot**_

_**31. Moonlight**_

_**32. Goodbye**_

_**33. Passion**_

_**34. Candle**_

_**35. City**_

_**36. Lost**_

_**37. Discovery**_

_**38. Found**_

_**39. Complete**_

_**40. Storm**_

_**41. Leader**_

_**42. Game**_

_**43. Peace**_

_**44. Music**_

_**45. Bee**_

_**46. Meat**_

_**47. Rain**_

_**48. Light**_

_**49. Blood**_

_**50. Forget**_

_**51. Fear**_

_**52. Noise**_

_**53. Lie**_

_**54. Night**_

_**55. Sunset**_

_**56. Together**_

_**57. Time**_

_**58. Shower**_

_**59. Computer**_

_**60. Plan**_

_**61. Doll**_

_**62. Universe**_

_**63. Believe**_

_**64. Confidence**_

_**65. Success**_

_**66. Close**_

_**67. Conflict**_

_**68. Kiss**_

_**69. Submission**_

_**70. Waffle**_

_**71. Rose**_

_**72. Paranormal**_

_**73. Disgusting**_

_**74. Smile**_

_**75. Scream**_

_**76. Acceptance**_

_**77. Power**_

_**78. Unknown**_

_**79. Emotion**_

_**80. Drink**_

_**81. Within**_

_**82. Food**_

_**83. Drown**_

_**84. Prisoner**_

_**85. Look**_

_**86. Home**_

_**87. Dream**_

_**88. Gift**_

_**89. Fireworks**_

_**90. Hunt**_

_**91. Organs**_

_**92. Touch**_

_**93. Life**_

_**94. Run**_

_**95. Burn**_

_**96. Existence**_

_**97. Moment**_

_**98. Photograph**_

_**99. Almost**_

_**100. Sorry**_


	2. What's In A NAME

**Author's Note: **First theme is 'Name'. It's a bit of an introductory chapter as well. I suppose I could consider linking every chapter with each specific theme. Like a...'Themed' story. If that makes sense. It probably doesn't. Oh, well. Please, don't feel like you have to keep reading my nonsensical rambling. Enjoy the chapter. Leave reviews. Make an aspiring writer happy.

- InsaniumArtisan

* * *

**Theme One: Name**

* * *

"-And to the graduating class, we wish you luck in your futures outside in your future endeavors! Ladies and gentlemen, let's have a round of applause for our leaving seniors!"

"_Blah, blah, blah_!" Eddy muttered, waving his hand lazily. These things were always _so_ boring. Buncha' stuck-up seniors walked up an aisle, got a piece of paper, and walked off. There was nothing to it. It was the same from middle school, only with less enthusiasm, and more cake.

"When's this thing gonna be _over_, Double-D? I got a date with Nazz at three!"

"Well, for one, Eddy," the nervous brunette sighed, allowing his hands to fall to his sides, "we get out at three, which gives you _plenty_ of time for your rendezvous. And two, Nazz has been officially dating Kevin since sixth grade. Are you sure you're not referring to a _study date_?"

"Eh, study date, _actual_ date, what does it matter? Kevin has absolutely nothing against me! Once Nazz gets a load of all this smartitude, she won't be able to resist!"

The word '_smartitude'_ left a bitter taste in his mouth as Edd repeated it, but he let his mouth clamp shut. There was no use fighting an everlosing battle.

It had always been this way, hadn't it? The three had always been after Nazz; even poor, carefree Ed. But as time had passed, it felt like almost everything had changed.

Nazz and Kevin were an official item, the whole school knew that. The Kanker sisters had dialed down their affections, though Marie did occasionally call him '_love muffin'_ and '_sweet cheeks' _now and then. Edd blamed it on feminine hormones. Plank was still Jonny's security blanket, though the odd child had seemed to have opened up since the…incident at Eddy's brother's place. If anything, he'd become bitter.

About what, Edd was completely ignorant.

Sarah was still…Sarah, though maturity through age had acted as a helping hand to both her, and Jimmy.

The more he thought about how he and his friends had changed, the scarier it got. Time was a confounding and wondrous thing.

"Are you sure about that Eddy?" He responded, watching the line of elder schoolmates stroll down the graduating aisle to the place where their respective parents and peers had gathered. To be honest, he felt a twinge of envy. One day he hoped to join them, with a ribbon on his chest, and a plaque in his hand.

"_Are you sure about that?"_ His friend mocked. Of course he was! Kevin was still the same snobby, bratty kid he'd been since elementary and middle school. Their actions towards each other had become less hostile, of course, but the rivalry still stood strong. Both males constantly tried to woo Nazz, though Eddy knew his red-capped rival didn't actually stand a chance.

So she was going out with him now, so what? Soon enough she'd realize how _dumb_ Kevin was, and how _cool_ he was. And when that day came, Eddy would be waiting with open arms.

"Hey guys, who's _that_?" The happy, slow-paced voice of their equally slow-brained friend shattered the inner thoughts of both pondering boys.

"Who's who, Ed?" Edd questioned. There had to be more than two hundred bodies in the auditorium, including faculty and staff. Pinpointing an exact person out of the crowd was a challenge, but Ed was known to astound the both of them; it was undeniable.

"I believe the mush-minded Ed-boy is referring to the sneaky-shade who is lingering over thataways." Rolf's sudden appearance made both Eds jump. The other of their group only blinked, responding with a large smile at his not-so flattering nickname.

The self-proclaimed "Shepherd's Son" merely pointed his thin, suntanned arm towards the entrance to the building, and gave a half-hearted shrug. "They have been standing there the entire time. I believe they are perhaps the family of one of the free elders?"

"I don't see who you mean, Rolf." As much as Edd squinted, there were just too many people in the way. Like they'd said, the only distinguishable shapes where silhouettes in the doorway.

"It was a girl!" Ed responded, as chipper as ever. "She ran away."

"Why should we care about some creepy dame?" Eddy huffed, "If she wants to join the '_celebration'_, she can do it on her own time!"

"Maybe she's shy." Edd contemplated.

"What's there to be shy about? This schools nothing but a buncha losers! A buncha stupid, lame, not as cool as me, _losers_!"

"Excuse me Ed-boy? Are you referring to the Son of a Shepherd as a _stupid, lame, not as cool as you, loser_?"

"Well, maybe I am."

"How _DARE_ you! Your rudeness has served you nothing good! Prepare to feel the wrath of Rolf!"

"Bring it, goat-keep!"

"Wait, guys I don't think this is an appropriate time for—!"

Silently, the eldest of the same-named trio watched his friends squabble. Gosh, did he love them. He loved them as much as he loved buttered toast. Maybe a little less. He wasn't sure.

But it was still a lot.

And yet, sometimes, he wondered…

Why did they have to be so weird?

* * *

"I really…don't know about this."

"You'll be fine, sweetie. Look, I know how scary new places can be. I'm new here too, _remember_? Making friends might seem difficult, but all you have to do is…?"

From the passenger side seat, Barbara sighed, "Smile, and be yourself."

"Exactly!" Her mother proclaimed, "Do exactly that, and watch how many friends you make! I bet a ton!"

'_I bet none_,' was the only thing Barbara could think in response.

"Oh, great. This place is _huge_." How was she going to find any of her classes in this mountain of a school? It'd take all day just to get from one place to the next, granted if her classrooms were near or far.

Glancing down, she scanned the paper with her schedule printed on it. English, yadda, yadda, yadda…none of these room numbers were similar! They were all in different hallways, in different wings, in different corridors! She was going to get lost, and no one would ever find her.

"Well, why don't you ask someone to help show you around?" Her mother quickly pointed out a target, a short-curly haired boy wearing a blue shirt. Barbara blinked. He had a headset. Like, a full-on dental face-brace.

Then again, what choice did she have? If she had to pick anyone who looked like they knew the complete layout of the school, mostly because of the lack of social life, she would have chosen him too.

"Alright. Bye mom."

"Bye, honey. I'll be late tonight, so…order in, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Oh, great. _Another_ pizza night. Perfect.

Shifting her bag on her shoulder, she inhaled. It was a new place. A new beginning; at least, for the time being. She had to try and get on as best she could, for however long it would be. And the only way she could do that, was to try and find her rooms, and make friends.

As she approached the head-set kid, she wondered if he would be alright to hang out with. Kill two birds with one stone? Maybe he wasn't as loser-y as he was letting on. After all, she wasn't supposed to judge a book by its cover, right?

"Uh…hey. Hey, you."

It looked like he didn't hear her.

"Hey. You."

Nothing.

"_Heeey_. You there. Kid. Brace-face."

Absolutely nadda.

Frustrated, she reached out and grabbed his shoulder, swinging the kid around to face her. "_HEY_. I'm talking to you, pipsqueak!"

A terrified expression crossed the kid's face as he wriggled in her grasp. Only then did she notice the ear plugs.

"Oh…" But what were they for? What good would he have for earplugs on school grounds?

"Pl-please don't hurt me!" He yipped, holding his hands up apologetically. "I was just getting in touch with my inner peace!"

He was _meditating_? Oh, good _God_.

"I-you-nevermind. It's nothing. Sorry to bother you. _Jeez_." If she was going to spend the day with anyone, it wasn't going to be some little weirdo with earplugs. She'd just have to find someone else.

As she turned to walk away, she could have sworn someone was yelling at her. A loud, screechy kind of voice. The farther she walked, the louder it felt like it was getting. Whoever it was, they were mad. Not that she cared much, of course.

But still…maybe investing in a pair of earplugs wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"_Eddward…uh, Eddward. Please report to the front office. Eddward, please report to the front office."_

Edd flinched. They never could get his name right. His last name, at least. And there had to be at least four different Edwards in his school, including himself. But he always knew when it was him that they were calling. Last name absences only happened for him, Ed, and Eddy. Always.

Nervously scuttling from his seat, he tried to ignore the faux look of devastation plastered across his comrade's face. Leaving class was a privilege to some, but to Eddy? It was heaven-sent.

As Barbara waited, somewhat impatiently, in the front office, she couldn't help but feel an elementary level of shame. Here she was, a highschool student, asking for someone to hold her hand around campus. It made her feel inadequate.

But, she hoped, at least the people in the office knew what they were doing. She needed a guide, and they assigned one. Hopefully whatever schmuck she was dealing with would be better than the brace-head she'd run into earlier. Keeping in mind, of course, that it wasn't him.

What she didn't expect was for some tall, scrawny guy wearing a hat, vest, cardigan, corduroy pants, and—oh dear _God_, was that an actual _bowtie_?

The hairs rose on the back of her neck. She'd successfully traded in one loser for another. Perfect.

Edd shrank back at the girl's hostile stare. He'd hardly set foot in the room before her gaze was skewering him like a shish-kabob. She looked mad. Completely irritated. He didn't recognize her face, but by the sight of the papers in her hand, he deduced that she was some sort of transfer.

Then he realized what he was called up for. As part of his school's directory Principal Advisory club, it was his job, along with his fellow clubmates, to help their schoolmates with whatever possible. Acting as a daily guide was one of those on the job description.

Shakily, he raised a hand and waved. She scowled in return. He had a freakin' _soulpatch_. What sort of guy wore an outfit like that and had a soulpatch?

The tension refused to break until the two were properly introduced, he suspected. Maybe if they got to know each other better off the bat, the hostility would decrease as well. Taking a deep breath, the nervous brunette managed out a stuttering, "H-Hello th-there."

Her lip curled up, "Hey."

"M-my name's Eddward. Uh, but m-most call me Double-D, I guess. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance!" In a gentlemanly gesture, he politely allowed himself a small bow, hoping to elicit at least a smile of sorts from the sour-faced female.

Barbara's only response was an unimpressed snort. "Double-D. Very mature. I'm Barb."

"Barb, is it?" He forced a grin. "Then, Miss Barb, I suppose we both know why I'm here?"

"Duh." She shot back, "I need some poor sap with no life to show me around this, this-!" She sputtered momentarily, "—this freakin' colossus! And guess what, pal? You got the job! Congrats, now show me where room 413 is."

Much to his chagrin, her bitter words completely dampened his hopeful spirits. Maybe it was just first-day stress. It had to be her first day, he was absolutely sure he'd never seen anyone like her around. Or heard of, for that matter. Barb was a completely new name in the Peach Creek directory.

First name directory, that was.

But even with her obvious discontentment, he refused to give up. It was his duty to give her the best experience he could. Even if that meant escorting her unhappy persona around the school for the entirety of the day.

Bravely, he stepped up, and offered her his arm. "Shall we be off, then?"

Barbara blinked, staring down at the outstretched appendage with disdain. A few moments passed, as her eyes flickered between his faltering smile, and her own empty hand. Exhaustedly, she felt her resolve crumble.

Slipping her arm into his, she made sure to keep her pace just a bit faster than his, to drag him along as she spoke.

"I hope you know this is a one-time only thing, pal. Don't expect to make this '_holding onto me_' thing a habit."


	3. Can't Run From FAMILY

**Author's Note: **Theme two is 'Family'. You get partially introduced to Barb's mother, and a bit of a physical description of them both. Two in one. I hope it doesn't sound too horrible, I'm really tired. Please, enjoy, and review.

InsaniumArtisan

* * *

**Theme Two: Family**

* * *

By the time lunch finally managed to lurch around, Barb had found herself thrown into a whirlwind of textbooks, introductory papers, "surveys", and other unnecessary things that she was sure she wouldn't entirely need. What sort of teacher actually handed out papers asking students to discuss their favorite colors and such?

Apparently these ones did.

She'd been sarcastic for the most part, sticking to shorter answers and tiny quips. It was simpler that way, and funnier. Who really cared about her favorite music type? Indie, but she doubted that her first period's Intro to Algebra teacher was actually going to blast Coldplay during class. She doubted the kids she took that class with would appreciate it a lot less.

For the umpteenth time, she twisted the tiny knobs, squinting ferociously at the blurry numbers spinning in front of her. When had they made locks so complicated? It was ridiculous!

By the time the rust-painted door sprung open, she was ready to strangle something. Her unlucky victim came in the form of the dweeby soulpatch kid who was stuck babysitting her for the day. Every time they saw each other, it was the same. He'd lead her to class, and then run off like he had a rocket tied to his tail, just so he didn't get a detention for being late. Lame.

When they passed each other in the hallways, Edd always got a little more nervous. As the day went by, she seemed to be getting more and more annoyed. And what was worse, was that the new kids always sat with whoever they were escorted by. It was common attachment, leading into friendship.

He wasn't so sure that he wanted to be friends with this girl.

Approaching her locker had been difficult enough, but when he reached out to gain her attention, he certainly hadn't been expecting a book to the face. But Barb was annoyed, angry, and hungry. She needed to hurt…_anything_.

The high-pitched squeaks of fright that came from her ill-fated guide dumbfounded her. For a minute she wondered if she could trade him in for the brace-headed kid. Maybe he wouldn't be such a wuss.

Wait, no…he had _'inner peace'_. That would have only made her madder.

Reaching down to retrieve the offending item, Edd gingerly massaged his jaw with the opposite hand. That had been a good throw. It almost felt like a tooth had come loose. He certainly hoped not; did she know what braces _cost_ these days?

From the look on her face, he doubted that she'd care.

Sliding the book into her palm, Barb had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry."

"That, uh…was oddly unprovoked. Have I angered you somehow?" It felt like his entire presence irritated her. He wasn't surprised when her look quickly dissolved back into unimpressment.

So it _was_ him. But he really didn't understand why.

"Look, kid. You look nice," she finally confessed, "but I'm more of a lone wolf, alright? It sounds really stupid. But I won't be here for long, okay? So there's no need for me to burden you with…well, me. I can take care of myself."

It was complete bull. Just that morning she'd actually given thought about trying to make friends. But, the '_not here for long_' thing was true. Partially.

Her mom ran a bookstore. She'd have thought they'd have settled down by now. It was a _bookstore_.

But, _no_. They were either outsold by a larger, more extravagant company, or had to move because they didn't meet their monthly quota. Over and over. No one place seemed to help.

Her words caught Edd completely off guard. There was hardly a girl around who called herself 'lone wolf'. That was quite unusual. He opened his mouth to reply, but never got a chance.

"Hey, Double-D! Ed n' me are _starvin'_! Quit lazing around, and let's beat it before all the good seats are taken—_again_."

As Edd cringed at the raucous sounds of his friends wild approaching, Barb screwed up her eyebrows. Someone was bossy. Wherever the source of the voices were coming from, they were getting closer to her, and fast.

Panicked, the brunette's eyes darted between his suddenly dangerous-looking acquaintance, and the path of destruction his comrades were leaving throughout the corridor. As they barreled closer, breaking free of the hallway mass, he slowly tugged his hat over his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next.

But whatever it was, it sounded like it hurt.

"_Ow!_ Jeez, what gives?!"

The sound similar to what he'd experienced earlier came crashing back, only louder.

"That _hurt_, lady!"

"Your head looks funny, Eddy!"

Huffing, Barb pulled back her arms, arching her elbows like a spring-loaded catapult. Her last textbook was a doozy of a throw, and would definitely do some damage. Those guys should've known to be more careful!

That's what they got for acting so recklessly.

They got hurt.

The one guy, some short little blue-haired midget, had nearly taken out her legs as he'd gotten closer. From their path, she guessed they were coming after only other guy near her. He was too busy making himself look like an even bigger loser, than watching the chaos his friends had come close to causing.

The taller guy, a horse-toothed, ginger-haired kid with a smile that made her want to punch something, only laughed at his friend's misfortune.

God, wasn't anybody here _normal_?

* * *

"What'd you say your name was?"

"Eddy."

"And him?"

"Double-D."

"Actually, it's Eddward. With, uh, two d's."

"Don't care. What about the dumb fella'?"

"That big lummox is Ed. One d."

"Cool." Barb replied, ripping out a chunk of her sandwich. She chewed on it thoughtfully, and swallowed. "So what was with the hallway hullabaloo?"

Hallway hullabaloo. _Jeez_, this chick sounded almost like Double-D. Eddy scowled.

Who did she think she was? First she'd nearly given him a concussion with her arsenal of books, which was completely unnecessary, in his opinion, and secondly, almost right after, she'd just followed them into the cafeteria like it was no big deal. Now she was eating at their table, like it was nothing at all! From the look on Edd's face, he'd been dealt some damage, too.

Surprisingly, Ed was the only one who hadn't been hit. At least, not yet. Barb didn't really want to know how he'd react. He looked stupider than a cow on a railroad track, but strong. Her action might just lead to consequences if she were to throw a punch at the wrong person.

She was hot-headed, unhealthily so, but even she knew her limits. Or control. Whatever the proper terminology for knowing who to hit and who not to hit was.

Even weirder, the guy didn't even look like he knew, or cared what she thought. She could have told him she thought he was an ignorant, pea-brained, ox-headed moron to his face, and he would have laughed. Or hit her. Again with the boundary thing.

Shaking nervously, Edd adjusted his hat, taking a moment to introduce the mystery girl to his friends as calmly as he could. "And, this is…Barb!"

"Hey." Was all she replied, a mouth full of sandwich.

Eddy made a face. This dame had _no_ class whatsoever. Which was why he aimed for the higher-up girls, like Nazz. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, nice to meet ya', all that jazz. Now _beat it_. Cool kids only."

She made a scoffing noise, but quickly stopped as her face flushed a maddening shade of red. For a moment Barb choked, alarms going off in her head as she struggled to force down the chunk of mush she had sitting in her throat.

When it finally slid down, she leapt up from her seat, the color never draining from her cheeks.

"_Mom_?!"

"Darling!" All three boys turned simultaneously, just in time to see a thin-waisted, well-endowed woman racing towards them, her arms wide open. As she ran, her curly purple hair bounced, creating perfect symmetry with the movement of her—

"Mom, what the heck?!" Barb suddenly cut off all sight of the beautiful adult, standing directly between the trio of embarrassed teens and her mother. What did she think she was _doing_?

"Hi, honey!" Her mom's bright smile only heightened the furious girl's level of bewilderment. "I wanted to tell you the good news—I got a great deal for the store! There's this little place up for rent, just outside the town, not even a mile away! I got it for lease, so now it'll be easier than ever to get back and forth, and I can visit whenever!"

"No, Mom, you can't." Her tone was cold and tired, almost as if the roles were suddenly reversed. "It is not possible for you to just 'show up' whenever you want. You'd need to constantly sign in as a visitor, and you can only do that with a legitimate reason—"

"My reason is that you're my baby and I love you and missed you. Isn't that enough?"

"_No!_" Barb sighed deeply. She loved her mom, she really did. But it was always like this. She was always the adult. The mature one.

As the boys watched the two talk, Barb squabbling whilst her mother's cheery disposition only continuously upset her more, they realized that the two did look slightly alike. At least, _hip_-wise. And they shared the same hair color.

But while the gorgeous lady before them so energetically continued to chatter on, they could point out the numerous differences.

Barb was shorter. Eddy hadn't even noticed that she was actually only a few inches taller than he. Wasn't that a kicker? He'd gotten his rear handed to him by a girl, almost his height!

And there was her face. Every feature that constantly twitched and contorted to match her irate expression was the complete opposite of the doll-like countenance of her mother. Edd wondered momentarily about her father. There were very few features he gained from the male side of his family, so he wondered if the same was true for herself.

Ed couldn't stop looking at her hair. It was long and straight, like a purple blanket. The lady's hair was puffy and squishy looking, like a purple cloud. Both were equally pretty, but clouds were prettier than blankets. Unless they were blankets with clouds on them.

Exhausted from the constant babble of her mother's never-ending optimism, Barb held up her hand. "That's great, I'm happy for you. Really." She was, but there was so much she could take. In public, that was. Home was an entirely different story.

"You mean it?"

Tiredly, she nodded, waiting for the nightmare to end. Her mom had shown up, on her first day at a new school, in front of complete strangers, and made a fool of herself.

It wasn't that she had a bad personality. Most people found her chipper happiness endearing. But it was just so horrifying, to have her show up like that. And then to have her act like that.

They really were polar opposites, in every way possible.

"That's great!" Without warning, her mother sprang forward, enveloping the weary teen in a bone-crushing hug. Barb twisted in the embrace, trying to avoid having her face smushed by the sheer force of her mother's…ladylike curves.

"Mom." She hissed. "You're _embarrassing_ me."

"Oh!" Just as quickly, she found herself released. There was a brief moment of relief, followed just as suddenly followed by the terrifying realization that she had turned her attention to the three guys, who were all staring, open-mouthed, at her completely naïve parent. Barb reached out to grab at her sleeve, but her mother only smiled. "I'll leave; I just want to say hi to your new friends first!"

"Hi, boys!" She smiled widely, holding out her hand as she leaned over the table to introduce herself.

None of the trio were quick to act, Barb noticed. They were all too busy sweating like sinners in church to even think to hold out their hands in return.

Hoping to cease any further humiliation before she died of pure shame, Barb jumped in to intervene, not-so inconspicuously nudging at their shoulders. "_Say something, you idiots_."

"I, uh, erhm, _hello_?" She sighed again. At least one of them had said something. And it always seemed to be Edd.

He didn't seem too bad, after all. As long as he was polite to her mother, he was alright with her. For the time being.

The moment her mother released his hand, Edd found himself being shoved out of the way by his friends like a pair of rabid madmen. Eddy quickly began spouting '_hellos'_ and '_howdoyoudos'_ as he grasped the woman's wrist. He couldn't help but cringe inwardly as the self-proclaimed 'Cassanova' planted a large kiss against her hand, smiling proudly when she chuckled in response.

At least she didn't seem disgusted by the action.

The stone that had filled his stomach so immensely disappeared. But as he turned around to speak to her daughter, who he realized they'd been neglecting without meaning to, it dropped back in place, twice as large, and infinitely heavy.

The look on her face was Death itself.

'_Oh, dear…'_


End file.
